Talk:MSPA Snapchat
Snapchat pictures I's just want to say thanks a ton to Aepokk Venset for making a sandbox for the snaps. I just copied the source over for the images. If people want to get rid of the descriptions or edit them and such, just do that. I just made the basic frame for this page and know that it's absolutely not finished. Bkatz (talk) 20:49, November 13, 2016 (UTC) :Thank you very much, and also seconded - The descriptions I made were for sure a little bloated in the beginning, so I would welcome edits / trimming if people find them necessary. 22:29, November 25, 2016 (UTC) On Somnaformation I did some research on the etymology of similar words as this one doesn't exist in the dictionary. The latin root somnus is the personification of sleep, while formation is simply formus, "to form". So somnaformation is to form sleep. My best guess is that there was a miscommunication over geberations betweeb carapacians about the moon's relation to sleep symbolically versus literally, and it'll all end in mayhem. Especially because the moon's gravitational pull kind of matters. A lot. Bkatz (talk) 15:54, December 3, 2016 (UTC) :Sorry for the late response!! It's been a busy month. In any case, I think this is a good analysis, especially considering how Prospit and Derse worked. Fingers crossed that the ramifications won't be too horrible. 10:53, December 24, 2016 (UTC) 5000 NG Still not sure what this stands for, but New Generation is a good guess. In any case, if there was any doubt this practically confirms that all of the events concluding in the December 23rd arc take place in the kids' first year back after Dave brings them all 5 millenia into the future. Not sure when the Halloween events take place, but probably earlier in the same year. Also not sure where in-credits events from the same year would fit, though I remember some stuff about Jane's involvement in Crockercorp being featured. 10:51, December 24, 2016 (UTC) :I think that the Snapchats are in chronological order, as in the Credits, Crockercorp and Skaianet are founded after John's 17th or 18th birthday (I don't remember which). But my point is that it was more than a year after they arrived. I think NG is New Generation, but it's a BC AD thing where NG is the universe's existence after they arrived. This does bring up the question of whether or not the universe existed before they enter. But I think the biggest question is why it says "unestablished 500 NG" right under its establishment date. Bkatz (talk) 20:39, December 27, 2016 (UTC) :Right, I get what you're saying, I'd just think it'd say 5001 NG (which I agree, is totally meant to be like BC/AD) if it was more than a year after... But you're also right that CC and SN were founded during "Year 2", at least according to the page here on the wiki. I'm not rewatching now but it sounds about right. Perhaps they didn't establish a calendar until a few years in? Oh, and the snaps are definitely chronological, I'm just questioning when these new ones coming out take place, because they seem to be somewhere within those 4 years, and not after John's 20th birthday. But it's hard to say. As for "unestablished", that's because they blow a huge chunk out of the moon including the building in the same year :P 07:06, December 27, 2016 (UTC) Screenshotting pages This is more directed towards Aepokk Venset, but how does one take screenshots to show the utc of when the snap was posted rather than how long ago it was? :Oh, that's easy - once it hits four hours after, I think, it stops saying how long ago and starts saying the time. I'm pretty sure it's 4 because I recall seeing "3h ago" at the highest. 06:58, December 27, 2016 (UTC) Needs updating - not drawn/comic content, but a short video of Andrew showing the viewer a brief part of the trailer was sent out from the account. -A (talk) 11:54, September 19, 2017 (UTC) Snapcode? Although I'm fairly certain we say that the username is "mspaofficial" somewhere, the original link to the snapcode is obsolete post-transition to homestuck.com. Could somebody find a copy of the image and link it? Bkatz (talk) 01:45, May 20, 2018 (UTC)